BORN
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —a SasuSakuSara family/ Kelahiran seorang buah hati itulah yang sangat dinantikan oleh calon Orangtua. Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan Sasuke & Sakura yang menanti sang buah hati mereka?/"Sasuke, sebelumnya, tolong persiapkan hatimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk."/ OS - A Collaboration Tsurugi De Lelouch & Vylenzh. - Rate M for save :)


_**.**_

 _ **Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BORN**_

 _ **© A Collaboration**_ _ **Tsurugi De Lelouch**_ _ **with**_ _ **Vylenzh**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 [Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno]3**_

 _ **Sarada Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Reviewing**_

∞ _ **-**_ _ **We**_ _ **don't get any profit from this fict-∞**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Sasuke menjalankan misi yang ditugaskan oleh Naruto, begitu pula meninggalkan calon anak mereka yang kini sudah pada bulan kelima. Sakura tersenyum seraya mengelus perutnya yang membesar itu.

"Kau pasti rindu Papa kan, Sayang?" tanya Sakura. "Mama juga, Sayang. Mama sangat merindukan Papamu." Sakura tersenyum sedih.

"Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Eh, Shizune- _senpai._ Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong. Bisa kau antarkan laporan ini ke kantor Hokage? Aku ada keperluan dan—"

Sakura segera mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Aku juga tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa hari ini di rumah sakit. Serahkan padaku." Sakura pun berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah map di tangan Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Sakura!"

"Iya, sama-sama, _senpai._ " Sakura pun pergi menuju kantor Hokage—tanpa memiliki firasat apapun saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

Tanpa diketahui Sakura sendiri—saat itu Sasuke pulang ke Konoha untuk melapor tentang misi yang diperikan Naruto. Sejak awal Sasuke tidak berniat memberitahukan kedatangannya kepada Sakura karena Sasuke tak yakin berapa hari dia berada di Konoha, bisa saja dia langsung menjalankan misinya kembali. Karena itulah dia diam-diam datang ke Konoha dan langsung pergi menuju kantor Hokage—tentunya Naruto sudah mengetahui soal kedatangannya.

" _Teme!_ Bisa tidak kau lewat pintu huh?" seru Naruto saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke lewat jendela. Naruto nyaris melemparkan kunai jika saja ia tidak mengenal Sasuke saat pria itu masuk ke dalam kantornya—apalagi Sasuke menyembunyikan _chakra-_ nya.

"Hn. Aku ingin melapor soal misi itu," jelas Sasuke. Dia mengambil sebuah gulungan dari balik jubahnya lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto segera membukanya. Dia mengangguk—kembali ke mode serius. "Sebaiknya hal ini diberitahukan juga kepada lima Kage. Kau menginaplah malam ini di rumah—ah." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat suara ketukan di pintunya. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang diam di depannya. "Masuk!"

Pintu itu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita dengan helaian merah muda—Uchiha Sakura. "Naruto! Aku mau memberi—" Sakura terpaku di tempatnya, menatap punggung seseorang yang amat dikenalinya itu. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum pada Sakura. "Aku pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, Sasuke pun malam itu tinggal di Konoha—di rumahnya tentunya. Sakura yang tak mengetahui kepulangan Sasuke sedikit marah.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" tanya Sakura sebal. "Kau pikir aku tak senang melihat kepulanganmu?!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Maaf." Tangan Sasuke berada di pucuk kepala Sakura. "Aku bukannya tak mau memberitahukanmu, aku hanya tak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ... _Anata_." Sejenak Sakura ragu-ragu mengatakan ini, karena pasti Sasuke—suaminya tidak mengizinkan karena ia sedang mengandung lima bulan—buah cinta mereka berdua

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya kemudian menatap iris teduh istrinya. "Hn, ada apa Sakura?" tuturnya seraya meletakkan gulungan di atas meja—yang ia baca tadi.

"Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu, _Anata_?" tanyanya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. "Kau sedang mengandung anak kita, Sakura."

"Tapi, _Anata_. Aku ingin sekali ikut denganmu. Ini juga keinginan anak kita!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menutup matanya, sungguh ia juga berharap Sakura ikut tapi sekarang istrinya sedang mengandung anak mereka. Jelas ia mementingkan kondisi mereka berdua—calon ibu dan calon anak mereka.

"Akan kupikirkan." Jawaban singkat Sasuke tak membuat Sakura puas. Seraya mengelus perut yang berisi calon anak mereka, Sakura menyakinkan diri untuk ikut dengan suaminya.

" _Anata_ …. "

Sasuke mengetukkan dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kupikirkan dulu, Sakura."

Bibir Sakura tercebik kesal. Lagi-lagi jawaban tak pasti suaminya. Tapi ia juga harus memikirkan bayi mereka karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam perjalanan misi Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tidur," ucap Sakura pendek. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur membelakangi Sasuke. Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sakura. Dia tidak ingin egois tapi dia merindukan suaminya, dia butuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sendu Sakura. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap punggung istrinya. Kepalanya mendekat, menghirup aroma khas _cherry_ milik Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tidak mau bayi kita ataupun dirimu terluka. Aku ingin kalian baik-baik saja. Perjalananku ini bukan perjalanan sepele."

Sakura menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu," ucapnya lirih.

"... aku tahu."

"Jadi tolong bawa aku, Sasuke-kun."

Keputusannya memang berat. Ia benci melihat Sakura—istrinya menangis karenanya. Ia dilema, mementingkan keluarganya atau desa—tempat tinggalnya. Namun sejak tadi, ia sudah berpikir keras—semenjak Sakura meminta untuk ikut pergi dengannya.

Walaupun ini menanggung resiko besar, tapi biarkan keegoisannya menentukan sikapnya kali ini.

"... hn, baiklah, Sakura."

Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap iris kelam suaminya lekat-lekat. "Kau terpaksakah, _Anata_?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Calon ayah muda ini menggeleng pelan dan mengusap wajah istrinya. "Tidak. Aku sudah berpikir sejak tadi."

"... maafkan permintaanku ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungi kalian."

"Selama ada Sasuke-kun, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya kepadamu, kepada kekuatanmu," ucap Sakura. Telunjuknya menempel di dada Sasuke.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian," ulang Sasuke. Wajahnya mendekat, mengecup kening Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia pun memeluk suaminya itu. "Terimakasih, _Anata_."

"Hn." Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke, dia menarik wajah Sakura—menariknya ke dalam dekapannya, mengecup mahkota merah muda milik istrinya itu.

Setitik air mata nyaris jatuh, karena sangat jarang ia bisa bermesraan begini dengan suaminya. Apalagi ditambah calon buah hati mereka yang akan menambah kebahagiaannya dan suaminya.

 _Duk_ _!_

Tendangan kecil dan samar dirasakan Sakura. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh di permukaan pipinya dan membuat Sasuke memandang heran.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Bayi kita, _Anata_. Dia menendang!" seru Sakura bahagia.

Lalu sensasi hangat menyelimuti perut Sakura. Tangan Sasuke mengusapnya dan ia merasakan tendangan kecil di sana. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Tangisannya tak keluar namun, ia merasa senang.

"... aku merasakannya, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum manis dan sedikit merona ketika Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya di perutnya. Dan ... Sasuke pun mendengar getaran dari dalam lalu mengusap dengan tangannya.

"Tetaplah sehat, Nak. Kami menunggumu di sini."

Rasa haru pun menyelimuti perasaan Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan suaminya sangat bahagia. Dengan mengesampingkan misi yang akan dijalankan nanti—yang terpenting mereka bahagia sekarang.

Mereka masih dalam posisi itu hingga dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke mengamati wajah istrinya itu, memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian. Kalian akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya penuh dengan keyakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin tidak ingin di rumah saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sebelum memasuki ruangan pertemuan bersama para kage.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"... baiklah."

Kemudian pasangan suami istri ini memasuki ruangan pertemuan. Di sana sudah berkumpul para Kage dari lima desa—begitu juga dengan Naruto selaku Hokage Ketujuh juga sahabat mereka.

"Lama sekali, Sasuke—eh, Sakura- _chan_?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat sahabat perempuannya ikut bersama suaminya kemari.

"Dia ingin ikut, Naruto."

"Hm, begitu."

Gaara memotong pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga. "Bagaimana jika kita langsung membahas pertemuan ini, Naruto?"

Naruto berdeham singkat untuk memulai pertemuan itu. "Jadi, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan penyelidikanmu?"

"Belum ada kemajuan berarti walaupun ada beberapa kejanggalan di beberapa tempat. Aku belum menyelidiki semuanya."

"Begitu," balas Naruto. Dia melipat kedua tangannya. "Kapan kau akan melanjutkan perjalananmu?"

"Secepatnya." Sasuke menghela napas, iris _obsidian_ -nya bergulir ke arah Sakura. "Sakura ikut."

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu, _Teme_?!" Naruto berteriak kaget—sejenak lupa bahwa itu adalah pertemuan formal. Dia menatap Sakura. "Benar, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura tertawa. Anggukan dari murid Hokage Kelima itu makin membuat wajah Naruto membulat tak percaya.

"Aku tidak setuju. Sasuke, kau mengerti kan Sakura- _chan_ sedang hamil. Pokoknya aku tidak menerima kalau Sakura- _chan_ ikut misi bahaya ini," ucap Naruto tegas.

"Aku akan melindunginya, jadi tidak usah khawatir, Naruto," ucap Sasuke menyakinkan.

Naruto menghela napas berat. "Aku akan memerintahkan dua ANBU untuk melindungi kalian—dan jangan menolak." Pria berambut kuning pirang itu langsung melanjutkan perkataan tadi karena Sasuke akan memotong pembicaraannya. Naruto berpikir kalau ia berada dalam posisi sahabatnya ini—ia memilih mengajak istrinya Hinata yang sekarang sedang mengandung lima bulan lebih.

"... baiklah, Naruto."

Pertemuan itu pun berlanjut mendiskusikan tentang kemungkinan adanya musuh yang lebih kuat daripada Kaguya hingga keputusan akhir adalah Sasuke yang akan menyelidikinya—dan itu berarti bukan hanya sebulan atau dua bulan, tapi bisa bertahun-tahun Sasuke menjalan misi tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku ikut de—" Ucapan Naruto terpotong.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau tinggallah dan lindungi desa ini, Hokage." Naruto tertegun saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hokage'. "Lagipula cuma aku yang bisa menelusuri jejak Kaguya dengan _sharingan-_ ku."

Ia melanjutkan, "Kau urus saja tugasmu. Dan biar kuurus tugasku. Bukankah ini 'kerja sama' yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mata safirnya menatap Sasuke yang tampak serius.

"Tolong, rahasiakan pergerakanku dari semua orang kecuali yang ada di sini. Jadikan sebagai misi sangat rahasia jika kau ingin masa depan yang cerah dan lebih baik. Benar, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pertemuan dengan para Kage, Sasuke dan Sakura segera pulang ke rumah. Mereka berdua akan berangkat keesokan harinya. Malam itu mereka gunakan untuk mempersiapkan perbekalan dan salam perpisahan singkat kepada beberapa orang.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di gerbang desa Konoha. Di sana ada Naruto.

"Jagalah Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke. Awas kalau Sakura- _chan_ terluka," pesan Naruto.

"Hn. Kau tak perlu memberitahuku." Sasuke menyalami Naruto.

Lalu pria bersurai pirang itu menatap Sakura, dia nyaris memeluk Sakura—untuk salam perpisahan—kalau saja tidak mendapati _death glare_ dari Sasuke.

Naruto bersungut kesal kepada Sasuke dan bergumam pelan. "Dasar suami posesif!"

Sakura meringis, menahan tawanya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya yang segera dibalas Naruto.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Hati hati _teme_... Sakura- _chan_! Kabari kalau bayi kalian lahir!"

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke menyahuti dengan singkat lalu melirik istrinya. "Ayo, Sakura, atau perlu aku—" Sedikit Sasuke melirik Naruto masih disana. "—tidak jadi."

Sakura heran namun mengikuti pergerakan suaminya agak melambat, mungkin karena ia ikut dalam perjalanan bersama suaminya.

"Apakah aku merepotkanmu, _Anata_?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura diam tak membalas, dia mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Kehamilannya memang sedikit membuat pergerakannya terhambat. Ah, mungkinkah dia benar-benar merepotkan Sasuke? Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sakura tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya. Helaan napas pendek terdengar dari mulut Sasuke, manik hitamnya melirik ke gerbang desa yang sudah tak terlihat. Tangan kanannya pun meraih tangan kiri Sakura—menggenggamnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut menatap tangannya digenggam suaminya. Lalu iris teduhnya melirik Sasuke yang juga menatap dirinya, Sakura pun merona tipis.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan melindungi kalian. Jadi kau tidak merepotkanku, Sakura, " jelas Sasuke singkat

Terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. "Terima kasih _Anata_."

Raut wajah Sasuke tampak datar namun kebahagiaan tak bisa disembunyikan dan terlukis di sana. "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, Sakura."

"Hm ... aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah mengizinkanku ikut denganmu."

"Aa ... nanti kita ke tempat persembunyian Tim Taka. Disana ada Suigetsu, Karin dan Juugo. Kita menginap disana sampai kau melahirkan, Sakura."

Sambil mengenggam tangan suaminya dengan erat. "... ya, _Anata_. Terima kasih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju tempat persembunyian tim Taka ternyata menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama—itu pun di selingi waktu untuk istirahat.

Sakura menyeka bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan mereka lalu nembantu menyeka keringat Sakura.

"Aa, tidak kok," balas Sakura. "Aku masih kuat. Tempatnya sudah dekat kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke meraih kembali tangan Sakura. "Sedikit lagi."

"Hm, baiklah."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah mereka.

Seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata tampak berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia ... Uzumaki Karin.

Seketika Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Karin."

Sakura berkedip-kedip untuk memastikan kalau penglihatan tidak salah. Lalu Karin dengan langkah tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka berdua, sedikit menarik napas panjang lalu menatap keduanya. "Ternyata benar, kalian berdua kemari."

"Sebernanya tidak, tapi karena Sakura ikut. Maka aku akan menginap di tempat persembunyian kalian sampai Sakura melahirkan."

Karin menggeram sebal pada mantan ketua Tim Taka lalu menggulirkan mata _ruby_ -nya ke arah Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura? Perkataan suamimu tidak menyinggungmu kan?" tanyanya.

Tawa kecil menguar di bibir Sakura. "Dia memang seperti itu, Karin. Aku sudah biasa," kekehnya pelan.

Merasa menjadi orang asing diantara mereka, Sasuke mendengus keras. "Bagaimana kalau melanjutkan obrolan kalian di tempat yang nyaman, hn?" ujarnya sebal, oh—lebih tepatnya merajuk.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, Sasuke!" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan kesal kemudian atensinya berpindah ke Sakura. "Ayo Sakura! Kita lanjutkan obrolan di sana, jauh dari suami menyebalkanmu itu!"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar terselip sebal, namun ia tak bisa mencegah Karin membawa Sakura, _toh_ kalau ia pergi mencari informasi di tempat yang jauh—ada Karin di sini. Kemudian Sasuke mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

"Sudah berapa bulan, Sakura?" tanya Karin, iris _ruby_ -nya turun ke perut buncit Sakura.

"Lima bulan," jawabnya. "Mau menyentuhnya?"

"Bolehkah?" Karin bertanya kelewat antusias, Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang mereka tampak mengendus.

"Tentu." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, berhadapan dengan Karin yang memandang ke perutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aa, terima kasih, Sakura!" Karin mendekat, tangannya menyentuh perut Sakura. "Wah, aku bisa merasakan bayi ini, hm, bayimu cukup aktif ya? Sepertinya bayi ini tidak akan mirip seperti ayahnya," ucapnya seraya melirik Sasuke yang memandang mereka datar.

Ucapan Karin membuat Sakura tertawa. Kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya. "Aku juga berharap dia tidak mewarisi sikap dingin ayahnya," guraunya.

"Ya, benar. Dia memang tidak boleh mewarisi sikap dingin Sasuke. Dia harus ceria, aktif sepertimu, Sakura."

"Ehm, bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini?" tanya Sasuke datar, tampaknya dia mulai tak sabar.

Sakura dan Karin pun terkekeh, menatap Sasuke dengan seringaian geli.

Lalu Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan jengkel namun tertutupi dengan raut wajah datarnya. "Apa?" rajuknya kembali.

Dua perempuan itu lalu berjalan tanpa menanggapi sahutan dari Sasuke. Karin menuntun Sakura—karena sahabatnya ini terlalu lama berjalan jadi dia perlu istirahat.

"Oi, Sasuke!" seru Karin menggulirkan atensinya ke belakang—tepatnya Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan datar. "Hn."

"Aku membawa Sakura ke kamar. Dia perlu istirahat," ujarnya.

Menghela napasnya. "Asalkan kau tidak mengajaknya ke ruangan berbahaya."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke pendek. Tatapannya beralih ke Sakura. "Aku akan ke ruanganku, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Kau beristirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk. "Kami duluan."

"Hn. Jaga istriku, Karin."

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_ ," jawab Karin, kemudian dia menuntun Sakura hingga hilang dari pandangan Sasuke ke kamar yang biasa digunakan Sasuke.

"Karin," panggilnya.

"Iya?"

"Kenapa aku tidak melihat Suigetsu ataupun Juugo?"

"Ah mereka?" Sakura mengangguk. "Suigetsu sedang dalam perjalanan—entah kemana aku tidak peduli. Tugas dari Orochimaru."

"Oh. Kalau Juugo?"

"Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering keluar," sahut Karin tak acuh. Iris _ruby_ -nya bergulir ke menatap Sakura. "Sebenarnya Sakura, aku ingin membawamu ke kamarku, tapi aku tahu kau pasti butuh privasi dengan Sasuke," ucap Karin dengan seringaian menggoda.

Warna merah segera melingkupi wajah Sakura. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Karin menyenggol bahu Sakura. "Oh ayolah. Walau kau hamil tapi tetap seksi bukan? Bahkan Sasuke membawamu kemari—ah ternyata si menyebalkan itu ingin bermesraan denganmu, Sakura," kekehnya.

"T-tidak! Aku memintanya untuk membawaku ..." kilah Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tawa kecil menguar di bibir Karin. "Ada maksud tersembunyi kan—apa kau menyiapkan baju seksi untuk menikmati malam bersama suamimu?" godanya.

"Aku sedang hamil, Karin!"

"Walau kau sedang hamil, pasti Sasuke ingin melakukannya denganmu," seru Karin bersemangat.

Lama-lama Sakura bisa pingsan karena godaan dari Karin—mantan rekan tim suaminya. "Kariiin!"

Lalu Karin memasukkan kunci ke sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat tempat tidur yang memuat dua orang dan meja kecil serta kamar mandi—juga lemari kecil.

"Ini kamar khusus milik suamimu. Jadi semoga nyaman disini, Sakura." Karin menjelaskan singkat kamar yang akan ditempati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura. Langkah kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi kasur. Karin masih di ambang pintu.

"Beristirahatlah. Atau kau lapar? Ingin sesuatu?"

"Aku belum lapar. Aku ingin tidur sebentar," sahut Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja, aku ada di ruang sebelah."

"Ya, terima kasih Karin."

"Sama-sama." Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Karin. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk. Pintu kamar itu pun tertutup, lalu Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Iris _emerald_ -nya mengamati langit-langit kamar. Dia menghela napas singkat. Tak lama kemudian calon ibu itu pun menutup matanya—tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tampak sibuk mempersiapkan misinya, apalagi ini mungkin menguras _chakra_ -nya. Karena akan menggunakan _sharingan_ dan _rinnegan_ untuk kelancaran misi ini.

"... Sakura sedang istirahat, Sasuke."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, calon ayah ini sudah tahu kalau itu Karin. Terdeteksi dari _chakra_ yang semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Hn."

Tampak hening seketika, hingga Karin sendiri memecah suasana diam di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku akan menjaga Sakura selama kau pergi. Jadi jangan khawatir, fokus apa yang menjadi tujuanmu," ujar Karin yang masih di ambang pintu.

Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan persiapannya. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Karin." Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan persiapan itu.

"Hm." Karin mengangguk.

Dalam diam dia mengamati punggung Sasuke—seseorang yang pernah ia sukai, atau sekarang masih? Aa, Karin tidak mau memikirkannya. Melihat pria itu kini telah bahagia, itu cukup.

"Sakura, dia ... kau sangat mencintainya, ya?" Tanpa sadar ucapan itu terucap dari mulut Karin. Dia segera menutup mulutnya—sadar bahwa dia mempertanyakan hal tak masuk akal. "Aa, lupakan!"

Sasuke diam, dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sekilas helaian merah Karin yang kemudian hilang dari pandangannya. Dia menghela napas pendek sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Aku ... mencintainya."

Entah jawaban itu untuk siapa. Iris kelam Sasuke beralih memandang keluar jendela—mengingat kembali keluarganya dulu—ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

Kemudian ia menutup matanya untuk mengenyahkan bayangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dibantu oleh Karin untuk mengantar kepergian Sasuke untuk misi. Sebenranya, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk di dalam saja. Tapi, keinginan kuat—istrinya. Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"... aku pergi."

Calon ayah ini mendekat ke arah istrinya, lalu mengetukkan dahi Sakura kemudian mengusap perut istrinya. Seketika rona merah tipis terlukis di wajah Sakura.

"Hati-hati, _Anata_."

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dan menjauh dari pandangan Sakura dan Karin. Seraya mengusap perutnya, Sakura menggumamkan kata pada calon bayinya dan Sasuke. "Papamu hebat, Mama berharap kau menjadi kebanggaan kami. Tetap sehat ya, Nak!"

Sedangkan Karin ikut bahagia melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Walau tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Namun perasaan saling memiliki sangat kuat dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Karin pun tak bisa tidak ikut merayakan kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu. Dia tersenyum lalu menarik dengan lembut lengan Sakura.

"Ayo masuk, suhu akhir-akhir ini cukup dingin. Tidak baik buatmu," ujar Karin.

"Baiklah." Sakura pun berjalan bersisian dengan Karin masuk ke dalam.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Bukannya ibu hamil itu kadang menginginkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Ngidam maksudmu?"

"Ah iya," sahut Karin.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Belum ... ah, mungkin ada."

"Eh? Apa?"

Seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Sakura. "Melihat Sasuke- _kun_ baik-baik saja saat pulang nanti."

Kedua mata Karin membulat—sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kalian ini, seperti remaja yang baru dimabuk cinta saja," decihnya sebal.

Sakura tertawa. "Karena itu cepatlah menikah juga, Karin. "

"... menikah? Aku butuh pria yang berkomitmen kalau hanya main-main saja, aku tidak mau," kilah Karin.

Sakura menyikut lengan Karin. "Bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Kalian cocok," gumamnya seraya memegang dagunya—berpikir.

"Hah? Dengan manusia air itu! Dia itu menyebalkan, Sakura."

Tawa kecil semakin lebar. "Ah, kau memperhatikan Suigetsu. Kau _tsundere_ , Karin."

"Kenapa jadi gantian kau menggodaku, Sakura?!"

Sakura tertawa riang dan membuat Karin yang semula kesal menjadi tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan Sakura—jika bersama Sasuke. Mereka memang pasangan yang unik namun menunjukkan cinta lebih besar dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

 _Duk!_

Tendangan kecil membuat Sakura terhenti. Lalu tangannya mengusap perutnya.

"... Karin."

"Ada apa Sakura? Terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya?" seru Karin berapi-api.

Dengan rona tipis timbul di pipi Sakura. "Aku ingin sup tomat."

Lagi-lagi Karin terkekeh pelan. "Ngidam makanan kesukaan suamimu? Baiklah akan kubuatkan untukmu."

"Aku bantu ya," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau duduk manis saja dan biarkan aku membuatkan sup tomat untukmu, oke?" Karin menuntun Sakura ke sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah meja bundar dan beberapa kursi. Karin menarik Sakura pelan lalu membiarkan Sakura di salah satu kursi.

"Baiklah, Nona Uzumaki." Sakura menyahut—menuruti kemauan Karin.

"Kau tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Karin lalu berjalan ke sebuah pintu—dia membukanya lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Sakura terdiam—manik hijaunya mengamati sekelilingnya sebelum mendesah lirih dan memangku kepalanya. Bayangan Sasuke pun terekam di kepalanya. Ah, dia merindukan suaminya. Padahal belum genap satu hari Sasuke pergi tapi dia sudah sangat merindukannya. Bawaan calon bayinya 'kah? Atau—

"Kau …." Sebuah suara cukup mengagetkan Sakura dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Seorang pria—ah, Sakura mengenalnya, pria itu mantan rekan setim suaminya.

"Juugo?"

Pria yang dipanggil Juugo itu mendekat ke arahnya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

"Sakura- _san_?" ulangnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan membuat Juugo bernapas lega. "Kukira _chakra_ siapa yang masuk ke tempat persembunyian kami. Aku kesini karena tahu dari hewan-hewan yang memberitahuku ada yang kemari."

"Sasuke yang membawaku kesini. Ini demi keselamatanku dan calon bayi kami." Sakura mengusap perutnya dengan pelan.

"Memang sudah berapa bulan, Sakura- _san_?" tanya Juugo.

Istri Uchiha Sasuke ini terkekeh pelan. "Lima bulan."

"Semoga sehat selalu, Sakura- _san_. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak sendiri disini kan?" tanya Juugo.

"Ada—"

Karin lalu keluar dari ruangan—dapur itu tanpa menyadari keberadaan Juugo disana.

"Sakura—siapa yang ... hei Juugo! Darimana kau?!"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus di luar sana," jawab Juugo singkat. Dia berjalan menuju ke dapur. "Kau sedang membuat apa?"

"Sup tomat." Karin menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Sudah hampir matang."

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian Karin dan Juugo masuk ke dalam dapur diselingi perdebatan singkat yang hanya dibalas gumaman pendek Juugo. Tak lama kemudian Karin keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan yang di atas nya terdapat sup tomat. Asap tampak mengepul dari mangkok tersebut.

"Silakan, Nyonya Uchiha," ucap Karin. Dia meletakkan mangkok itu ke hadapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Karin."

"Sama-sama," sahut Karin, dia pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sudah mulai memakan sup tersebut.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sakura.

"Buatmu saja. Kau sedang hamil jadi harus makan banyak," tolak Karin. Dia berdiri sambil membawa nampan. "Aku akan ke dalam dulu," ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke dapur.

Sakura mengangguk di sela kunyahannya. Karin pun memasuki dapur tersebut, baru sedetik hilang dari pandangan Sakura, teriakan Karin memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Juugo! Siapa yang memperbolehkan kau memakan sup tomat buatanku?!"

Di sela-sela makannya, Sakura terkikik geli. Ah, melihat interaksi tim Taka membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya bersama tim Tujuh, Sakura merindukannya. Ia melanjutkan memakan sup tomat buatan Karin. Rasa asam bercampur asin terkecap di lidahnya. Ia pun dengan lahap memakannya seraya mengingat suaminya.

Bulir-bulir bening itu mulai menetes di pipinya, ia rindu Sasuke juga kebersamaan tim tujuh. Naruto ... Sai ... Guru Kakashi, baru kali ini ia mengingat kenangan itu.

Emosinya bercampur aduk sampai Karin dan Juugo yang baru saja keluar dari dapur menatapnya khawatir.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?"

Karin menghampiri Sakura setelah mengomeli Juugo yang memakan sup tomat buatannya.

"A-ah tidak ... aku hanya rindu Sasuke- _kun_. Aku rindu Tim Tujuh. Melihat kebersamaan kalian, aku ... aku ..." lirih Sakura.

Wanita berambut merah itu mengusap kepala Sakura dan memeluknya. "Keluarkan saja, Sakura."

Sakura pun menangis dalam dekapan Karin yang masih mengusap rambutnya. Wanita beriris _emerald_ itu menumpahkan isi hatinya—rasa rindunya dalam tangisan itu.

Karin dan Juugo dalam diam mengamati istri Uchiha Sasuke itu. Karin menarik napas pendek terus mengusap helaian merah muda milik Sakura.

"Menangislah, Sakura. Jika itu bisa membuat beban di hatimu terangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke kembali dari perjalanannya cukup malam. Dia segera memasuki tempat tinggal sementaranya itu. Mengingat istrinya pun kini tinggal di sana membuatnya jadi sedikit terburu-buru.

"Eh, Sasuke. Kau pulang?" tanya Karin saat mendapati keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hn. Dimana Sakura?"

"Tentu dia sudah tidur—hei, kau mau kemana?" Belum Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Karin mendecih sebal melihat kelakuan pria itu.

Di sisi lain Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamarnya—dan Sakura. Setelah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, dia segera membukanya. Setelah pintu itu kembali tertutup rapat, Sasuke pun mendekati sosok istrinya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Seulas senyum segera terbentuk di bibirnya—rasa lelahnya pun menghilang hanya dengan melihat atensi istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

Sasuke lalu duduk di tepian kasur dan menatap wajah Sakura. Ia lebih dekat dan mengusap wajah istrinya. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati kelopak mata Sakura agak membengkak. Hatinya terasa perih karena mungkin dirinya lah yang menyebabkan istrinya menangis.

Ia kecup kelopak mata serta dahi istrinya cukup lama, kemudian mengusap perut Sakura yang berisi kehidupan—calon buah hati mereka.

"Maafkan Papa, Nak. Papa telah menyeret kalian dalam masalah Papa. Tetaplah sehat."

Setelah mengucapkan perkataannya yang cukup panjang. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur lalu meletakkan kepala istrinya di lengan kanannya. Tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya mentari tampak menelusup melalui jendela kamar Sasuke dan Sakura—membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampakkan iris _emerald_ yang mengerjap pelan. Dia menguap pendek hingga _emerald_ -nya bergulir ke sebelah kirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura cukup kaget tapi senyum lebar tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Dia bangun mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tertidur. Dari rambutnya, keningnya, hidung dan berakhir ke bibir Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat lalu jari telunjuknya menekan pipi kanan Sasuke. Sakura tertawa pelan—tak ingin membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

Dia menekan pipi Sasuke, turun dan tanpa sadar menyentuh ujung bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Rona merah segera mewarnai wajah Sakura, dia hendak menjauh tapi sebuah tangan menahannya—tangan Sasuke.

"Sudah puas bermainnya?"

Sakura tersenyum kaku dan rona merah semakin jelas. " _O-ohayou_ , _Anata_." Ukh, sial. Walau mereka sudah menikah, tapi rasa malu terus membayangi jika berhadapan dengan sang suami.

"Hn, _ohayou_." Sasuke memberi kecupan di dahi istrinya dan membuat Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya.

"Kapan kau kembali dari perjalananmu?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. "... tadi malam." Napas suaminya menerpa wajah Sakura hingga sensasi hangat menjalar di tubuh wanita Uchiha ini.

"B-bisakah kau—er, ya kau tahu."

Seringai samar menguar di bibir Sasuke, bukan menjauh malah semakin mendekat—dan nyaris saja bibir keduanya bersentuhan.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, lalu teriakan Karin menggema dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Hei pasangan dimabuk cinta! Bangunlah! Sarapan sudah siap."

Sasuke berdecak lalu bangun dari kasur. Sedangkan Sakura menghembuskan napas lega karena bisa terhindar dari serangan suaminya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Karin kemarin.

"Sial!"

Sakura sedikit terkekeh saat suaminya mengumpat. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar kesal.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai jahil saat sudah mencapai pintu kamar mandi.

"E-eh? A-apa?" Rona merah kembali menjalar di wajahnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "S-sudah sana mandi! Kau bau," sahut Sakura. Dia nyaris melemparkan bantal kepada Sasuke kalau saja Karin tidak kembali berteriak.

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

"Iya!" Sakura membalas—ikut berteriak sedangkan Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau lama sekali." Gerutuan Karin terdengar setelah dia membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian melakukan apa sampai bangun telat seperti ini, hm?" tanya Karin. Alisnya naik menuntut jawaban.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kaku.

"Dasar." Karin melihat ke dalam ruangan. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Mandi."

"Oh. Baiklah. Aku tunggu kalian di ruang makan," ucap Karin sebelum berjalan menjauh menuju ruang makan.

Sakura menutup pintu itu kembali, dia berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya. Udara segar pagi hari segera dihirupnya dalam-dalam. Dia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Tangannya turun menyentuh perutnya. "Pagi, Sayang," ucapnya pelan seraya mengelus perutnya penuh sayang.

 _Duk!_

Tendangan kecil menggetarkan hati Sakura. Ia merasakan calon buah hati mereka membalas perkataannya. Tanpa berpikir lama, ia menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan suaminya.

Inilah yang dinanti Sakura selama ini, sebelumnya hanya beberapa hari ia melayani suaminya. Namun untuk kali ini ia bisa melayani kebutuhan Sasuke beberapa bulan ke depan.

Ia menunggu suaminya keluar dengan duduk di tepian kasur. Namun beberapa selang kemudian, kepalanya terasa pusing—entah karena apa. Perasaan sebelumnya tidak apa-apa.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa?"

Jelas nada khawatir tercetak di perkataan Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi.

Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan jubah mandi segera mendekati Sakura dan memegang pipinya. "Sakura?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia berusaha mengeyahkan rasa pusing yang menderanya. "Aku tidak apa—" Belum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, rasa pusing itu makin menjadi. Sosok Sasuke di hadapannya tampak buyar. " _Anata_ ," ucap Sakura sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil dengan kalut tapi tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Segera dia membaringkan Sakura ke kasur dan memanggil Karin.

Sedikit berdecih, ia takut apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Padahal sebelumnya, masih sehat. Siapa dan apa yang menyebabkan Sakura seperti ini.

"Karin!"

Sasuke berteriak cukup kencang seraya mengenakan baju yang dipersiapkan istrinya. Entah kenapa, ia membenci dirinya sendiri jika yang menyebabkan ini adalah dirinya.

Dengan keterbatasan yang ada, ia memandang Sakura yang berbaring. Perasaan takutnya semakin dalam.

"Karin!"

"Iya!" Pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan wajah Karin terengah-engah—mungkin ia berlari.

"Sakura ... Sakura!" Lidahnya kaku, dan membuat Karin langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar mantan ketua timnya dulu.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?"

Karin memandang khawatir kemudian mendekati Sakura. Wanita itu mengecek denyut nadi sahabatnya dengan cemas. Lalu memeriksa aliran _chakra_ pada tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya terdiam namun terlihat wajah penuh kekhawatiran pada istrinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Karin telah selesai memeriksa Sakura. "Sakura baik-baik saja kan?"

Karin tersenyum. "Sakura cuma kelelahan. Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat."

"Kau yakin?"

Manik _ruby_ Karin menyipit. "Kau tak percaya padaku, hah?!" ujarnya jengkel. "Aku akan buatkan bubur untuk Sakura. Sebaiknya kau segera sarapan, jangan sampai kau juga jatuh sakit."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih."

"Hm," jawab Karin. Dia pun berjalan keluar kamar, di ambang pintu dia menyempatkan diri menengok ke belakang—mendapati Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Aa, kau sangat mencintainya kan Sasuke?" batin Karin seraya tersenyum tipis melihat pasangan itu.

Di kamar, Sasuke jelas kentara khawatir. Dia menatap Sakura—istrinya yang masih belum sadar. Ia takut kalau terjadi kenapa-kenapa pada Sakura.

"Sakura, bangunlah." Mohonnya pada Sakura kembali mengecup dahi istrinya.

Ia berharap Sakura segera sadar, dan apa yang diharapkan terkabul. Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka.

"Sakura?" Nada penuh syukur dikumandangkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura menatap dirinya lalu beralih ke wajah Sasuke yang tampak khawatir. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kau kelelahan," sahutnya. Sasuke menghela napas, kembali mengecup jari jemari Sakura yang digenggamnya. "Beristirahatlah."

Sakura mengangguk menuruti ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Sasuke. Dengan terpaksa dia melepas genggamannya. "Tidurlah kembali." Dikecupnya kening Sakura penuh sayang, setelah itu dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sakura mengamati kepergian Sasuke lalu turun ke perutnya. Tangannya pun memeluk perutnya sendiri.

"Maafkan tadi Mama kelelahan. Kau pasti merasa sakit kan? Setelah ini Mama akan menjagamu hingga kau lahir ke dunia ini," ucapnya lirih sebelum kembali menutup matanya.

Ketika Sasuke berada di luar, tepat di samping pintu kamarnya. Ada Karin yang sedang bersidekap dan memandang ke arah langit ruangan.

"Bagaimana? Sakura sudah sadar?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Karin.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Karin. " _Chakra_ -nya tiba-tiba kacau, efek banyak pikiran dan kelelahan. Beruntung janinnya masih kuat, jadi cukup istirahat saja," ujarnya.

"Hn, aku akan menginap disini dua hari," sela Sasuke.

Alis Karin bertaut. "Kau menghawatirkan Sakura? Bukankah kau mempercayakanku menjaga Sakura selama kau pergi, Sasuke?" ucapnya.

"... aku tidak pergi untuk dua hari ini."

Tanpa diberi penjelasan dari Sasuke—si irit kata. Karin tahu apa maksud dari ucapan mantan ketua timnya. Lalu Karin beranjak dari sana.

"Terserah, asalkan kau tetap disampingnya. Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Dia merindukanmu."

Kemudian Karin benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Sejenak calon ayah itu menimbang perkataan Karin. Merindukannya? Bukannya baru kemarin atau efek hamil. Ia mengangkat bahu lalu pergi mengikuti Karin untuk sarapan pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari ini benar-benar dihabiskan Sasuke di tempat persembunyian—menemani Sakura dan memanjakannya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membiarkan Sakura sendirian—kecuali ke kamar mandi dan urusan perempuan bersama Karin, tentunya. Selain itu Sasuke terus bersama Sakura.

Walaupun Sakura merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke menunda misinya, dia merasa senang. Tentu karena ada suaminya bersamanya, menjaganya, melindunginya pun menyayanginya secara penuh. Untuk dua hari ini biarkan Sakura egois dan memiliki perhatian penuh Sasuke. Sama seperti malam ini—malam terakhir Sasuke bersamanya sebelum melanjutkan misinya itu.

" _Anata_ ," panggil Sakura menarik atensi Sasuke yang sebelumnya sedang mengobrol dengan Juugo.

"Iya?"

"I-itu, aku ingin sesuatu," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan manik hijaunya yang berbinar-binar dan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu, hm? Katakan," balas Sasuke sembari mengelus kepala merah muda Sakura.

Dengan memainkan jarinya—persis seperti Hinata, istri Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang gugup.

"... a-aku ingin kau membuatkan nasi goreng tomat u-untukku dan calon bayi kita."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa tidak minta Karin saja membuatnya, Sakura."

"Pokoknya harus kau yang membuatnya!" Seru Sakura seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Kau tahu aku hanya punya satu tangan," bujuk Sasuke supaya membatalkan niat Sakura itu.

Bibir Sakura mencebik. "Kau tidak sayang padaku! Huaa ... kau tidak sayang anak kita!" cetusnya sambil berlari.

Otomatis Sasuke meninggalkan Juugo dan menyusul Sakura yang berlari. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak sadar kalau membawa calon anak mereka di dalam perut. Emosi wanita hamil memang merepotkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatnya," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya—menyerah saat melihat lelahan air mata keluar dari mata Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika tangisan itu pun berhenti. "Benarkah?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Terima kasih!" teriak Sakura senang. Dia melompat dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan lompat-lompat. Ingat bayi kita."

Sakura terkekeh meminta maaf lalu merangkul tangan satu-satunya milik suaminya. "Ayo, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku sudah lapar."

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dengan Sakura yang merangkulnya erat dan posesif.

"Kau duduklah," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk salah satu bangku yang berada di dalam dapur. Sakura menurutinya dengan kedua mata yang terus berbinar-binar.

"Kau pintar memasak kan? Buat yang enak ya, untuk bayi kita loh," ujar Sakura sembari terkikik geli—pun tersisip di dalamnya godaan untuk suaminya itu.

Sasuke mendelik sebal tapi pada akhirnya ia membiarkan Sakura. Sesekali memanjakan istrinya itu tak ada salahnya, kan? Dia pun bersiap-siap menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

Walaupun sedikit kesusahan dengan satu tangan. Namun, dengan telaten Sasuke mengolah bahan-bahan yang dimasak. Sedangkan Sakura, hanya menatap dengan berbinar-binar dan senyuman lebar di bibirnya karena baru kali ini melihat suaminya memasak untuknya. Bukan hanya dia tapi calon anak mereka.

"Lihat Papamu, Nak! Dia memasakkan makanan untuk kita!"

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. "Aku mendengar perkataanmu, istriku," ucapnya dengan terselip nada godaan tentunya hingga rona merah menjalar di wajah Sakura.

Di ambang pintu, Karin dan Juugo mengintip apa yang di lakukan Sasuke—mantan ketua tim mereka. Karin nyaris mengeluarkan tawanya melihat Sasuke susah payah membuat masakan, sedangkan Juugo hanya terkejut melihatnya.

Baru kali ini melihat Sasuke menuruti perintah, biasanya dia suka memerintah bukan diperintah. Pemandangan langka.

"Karin, aku tahu kau ingin menertawakanku," ucap Sasuke. Lirikan mata Sasuke terlihat ngeri bagi Karin.

Karin tertawa kaku. "Kau lucu, Sasuke." Tatapannya beralih ke Sakura. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjinakkan singa jantan itu, Sakura?" tanyanya dengan tawa memenuhi ruangan.

Sakura tergelak mendengar ucapan Karin. "Dia jinak sendiri," ucapnya sembari terkekeh. "Benar kan, _Anata_?"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam. Dia kembali fokus membuat nasi goreng, berusaha tak acuh dengan ejekan dari Karin atau godaan Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian sepiring nasi goreng pun jadi. Susah payah Sasuke membuatnya. Memasak dengan satu tangan benar-benar merepotkan. Semoga Sakura menyukainya.

"Aku ingin disuapi!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba setelah nasi goreng sepiring itu dihidangkan di hadapannya. "Mau ya?"

Astaga, tadi memintanya untuk dimasakkan sekarang disuapi. Apa tidak malu dengan Karin dan Juugo yang menatap mereka penuh penasaran.

"Kau makan sendiri saja, Sakura," elak Sasuke kemudian berbalik dari hadapan Sakura.

Air mata kembali mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura seraya mengelus perutnya. "Huaa ... Papamu tidak sayang kita!" serunya.

Menghela napas jengkel, Sasuke masih berdiri membelakangi Sakura—istrinya. Sungguh ini menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kau mau anakmu _ngences_ hanya gara-gara kau tidak menuruti ngidam istrimu!" cetus Karin.

Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah besok kau pergi misi? Apa salahnya menyuapi istrimu sendiri?" tambahnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan mendelik. "Kalian bersengkokol membuatku melakukan hal konyol," dengusnya.

"Karin ... dia bilang hal konyol. Dia tidak sayang kami," seru Sakura menarik tangan teman perempuannya—Karin.

Juugo menghela napas pendek—diam melihat interaksi mereka di ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau jahat," ujar Sakura lalu menangis di pelukan Karin. "Aku menyesal menikahimu." Tentu, itu hanya gurauan tapi bagi Sasuke, itu sedikit menyakitkan mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut.

Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali mendekati Sakura. Tangannya turun menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Maaf," ucapnya penuh sesal. "Akan aku suapi."

"Benar?" tanya Sakura senang. Air mata itu telah berhenti turun.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Sakura lalu menyendok nasi goreng itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Sakura.

"'Aaa'-nya mana?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat kikikan geli keluar dari mulut Karin. Astaga, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar diuji kesabarannya malam ini—dan itu oleh istrinya sendiri.

Helaan napas Sasuke terdengar kembali. Akhirnya dia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Aaa …."

Sakura pun segera memakan suapan Sasuke, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat, dia mencuri ciuman di pipi Sasuke. Sakura tertawa melihat rona merah di wajah suaminya itu.

"Hadiah," ucapnya kemudian.

Melihat Sasuke yang dikerjai istrinya atas ngidamnya. Mampu membuat mantan rekan setim Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya mendapati mantan ketuanya polos sekali. Sayang, Suigetsu tak bisa menikmati kebahagiaan ini karena harus menjalankan tugas dari Orochimaru.

Seketika Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Puas kalian menertawakanku? Aku menyesal merekrut kalian dulu," keluhnya.

Karin menunjukkan jarinya kepada Sasuke pertanda kesal. "Memangnya kami senang direkrut olehmu, hah?"

Sasuke mendengus tak peduli.

"Hei hei, kenapa jadi bertengkar?" lerai Juugo.

Karin membetulkan kacamatanya. "Senjata ampuh melumpuhkan singa jantan sepertimu Sasuke adalah Sakura. Aku salut padamu Sakura!"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Karena dia mencintaiku makanya aku bisa melumpuhkannya. Benarkan, _Anata_?"

"Hn. " Sasuke kembali menyuapi namun tertahan oleh tangan Sakura.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kau berkata lagi 'aku mencintaimu' padaku?" pinta Sakura dengan _puppy eyes_.

Oh astaga, keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke memanggil istrinya itu dengan kekesalan tertahan. Dia tak mungkin sanggup memarahi istrinya itu tapi ... Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Diletakkannya sendok itu ke atas piring kembali. Lalu—tuk—Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura dengan dua jarinya. "Dasar nakal."

Sakura menyentuh keningnya lalu tersenyum dengan wajah merona. "Aa, setelah ini aku makan sendiri," ujar Sakura lalu meraih sendok itu.

"EHH? Apa ini? Sakura, kenapa kau menyerah?" Karin bertanya heran—lagi enak-enaknya lihat muka kesal mantan ketua timnya, istrinya sudah menyerah di tengah jalan. "Sakura," rengeknya kesal.

Sasuke pun menyeringai kepada Karin dan Juugo—dia merasa menang. Mengembalikan atensinya ke istrinya, Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. "Makan yang banyak ya?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan rona pipi menjalar sampai di telinga. Lalu ia memakan masakan buatan suaminya walau rasanya tidak sepadan tapi yang penting Sasuke sudah berusaha.

"Hei Sasuke! Mana kata 'aku mencintaimu' pada istrimu. Aku mau mendengar dari mulut tajammu!" tanya Karin yang masih belum menyerah dan terus memaksa Sasuke mengatakan itu.

Seringai samar muncul di bibir Sasuke. "Tak perlu. Tanyakan saja pada Sakura," ucapnya seraya membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Kemudian pria itu menjauhi mereka dan tentu saja tepukan kepala di kepala istrinya. Mendapatkan perlakuan tak biasa dari suaminya apalagi bisikan tadi—membuat ia terus tersenyum dan rona merah semakin menguasai wajahnya.

"Sakura, apa yang dikatakan oleh si menyebalkan itu!" pinta Karin menuntut dengan duduk di depan Sakura.

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya. "Itu rahasia kami berdua." Dengan senyuman tipis menguar di bibirnya.

Decihan sebal keluar dari mulut Karin. "Kau senang sekali bermain rahasia dengan suamimu," sahut Karin—sukses membuat Sakura tertawa.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Sakura pun berjalan menuju ke kamarnya ditemani Karin.

"Sakura, aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan suamimu," ucap Karin. "Ayo katakanlah."

"Ah, itu—" Sakura mengingat kembali bisikan itu, dan wajahnya kembali merona. Satu kalimat dari suaminya itu membuatnya bahagia tak terkira. Dia menatap Karin yang masih memandangnya penasaran. "—rahasia, Karin." Sakura menjawabnya dengan seringai menggoda.

"Cih, kalian ini."

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura berpamitan dengan Karin dan berkata selamat malam. Di dalam kamarnya, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berbaring di ranjang.

Sudah tidur kah?

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke—memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Saat mengingat apa yang dibisikkan suaminya tadi warna merah menghiasi muka Sakura kembali.

Dia terus memandangi Sasuke, lama.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau sudah tidur?" Sakura sebenarnya hanya bertanya iseng tapi tahu-tahu Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

Sontak Sakura terkejut ketika menatap iris kelam milik suaminya. "Ternyata kau belum tidur ya?" ujarnya kaku.

"Tidurlah."

Mendengar perintah itu, bibir Sakura lalu cemberut. Reaksi yang dilakukan Sakura—membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia mengetukkan dahi istrinya dan menghadiahkan kecupan di hidung Sakura.

Senyum Sakura melebar dan membalas hadiah dari suaminya dengan mengecup pipi Sasuke. " _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke-kun."

Kemudian Sakura perlahan menjelajahi mimpi dengan indah. Sasuke lalu mengelus perut istrinya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

" _Oyasumi_ Sakura ... aku mencintaimu."

Dan pria—calon ayah itu menyusul Sakura ke dalam alam bawah sadar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke telah kembali menjalani misinya keesokan harinya. Karena penundaannya itu Sasuke pulang hanya dua kali dalam seminggu—tempat-tempat yang harus ia selidiki memang cukup jauh dan memakan waktu lama—tapi ia rasa itu lebih baik daripada ia harus meninggalkan istrinya di Konoha dan tidak dapat menemuinya selama berbulan-bulan.

Akhirnya, dua bulan sudah terhitung sejak Sakura tinggal di tempat persembunyian Tim Taka. Kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh dan itu membuat Sakura bahagia karena itu berarti tinggal dua bulan lagi ia dapat melihat bayinya—buah cinta dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa melukiskan betapa besar kebahagiaan yang ia dapati.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali," ucap Karin.

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk, mengelus perutnya dengan penuh sayang. "Bayi kami sebentar lagi akan terlahir ke dunia ini."

"Aku pikir dua bulan waktu yang lama," sahut Karin. Iris _ruby_ -nya mengamati perut Sakura lalu wajah Sakura. "Hm ... kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat pucat, eh, Sakura?"

"Ah benarkah?" Sakura menyentuh keningnya. "Sepertinya aku memang sedikit demam. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Aku yakin besok sudah sembuh."

"Jangan meremehkan hal seperti itu, Sakura. Kalau kau jatuh sakit lagi aku bisa dibunuh Sasuke." Karin berteriak marah.

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf. Tapi sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya demam, sedikit," ucap Sakura menenangkan.

Karin menghela napasnya, sungguh ia takut firasatnya akan terjadi. Akhir-akhrinya Sakura sering—nyaris jatuh pingsan. _Chakra_ -nya pernah kacau, dan selalu keberuntungan di pihaknya karena saat itu Sasuke tidak berada di sini.

"Jelas-jelas aku menghawatirkan kondisi kalian, Sakura," ucap Karin dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin aku kelelahan saja, Karin," sanggahnya.

Memang bayi yang di dalam kandungan Sakura sehat, namun kondisi Sakura sendiri sering sakit—sehingga memengaruhi janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya.

"Sakura, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran itu akan membuatmu stres," pesan Karin mengenggam tangan Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Karin."

Karin terus berdoa supaya firasat buruk tidak akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," ujar Sakura sembari berdiri.

"Biar aku antar." Karin pun berjalan bersisian dengan Sakura. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik Sakura yang sedari tadi diam. Biasanya Sakura pasti akan mengajaknya mengobrol meskipun itu hanya hal sepele, tapi hari ini Sakura lebih banyak diam.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" tanya Karin kembali.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang Karin. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya butuh istirahat," jawab Sakura dengan seulas senyum.

"Hah, baiklah."

Keheningan kembali dalam perjalanan menuju kamar, Karin menemani dalam diam meski kedua matanya setia mengamati Sakura. Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Karin khawatir.

Sakura diam lalu memeluk perutnya. "Sakit," lirihnya. "Perutku sakit," ulangnya. Wajah Sakura sudah benar-benar pucat, rintihan itu pun terdengar. "Sakit, Karin. Perutku."

"Astaga!" Karin segera memapah Sakura memasuki kamar yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Rintihan itu terus terdengar dari mulut istri Sasuke itu. Dalam hati Karin berdo'a semoga segalanya akan baik-baik saja dan ketakutannya tak menjadi nyata kepada sahabat sekaligus istri Sasuke itu.

Karin membantu Sakura untuk berbaring lalu memeriksa perutnya. Wajah Karin tampak memucat, karena janin yang dikandung Sakura tiba-tiba melemah.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa terjadi seperti ini?" Ujar Karin frustasi.

Firasat. Firasat. Inikah firasat yang dirasakan Karin. Demi apapun, ini bisa jadi kelahiran prematur. Susunan organ tubuh bayi nanti belum sempurna.

Karin berharap Sasuke segera kembali sekarang. Ia terus berdo'a dalam hati. Genggaman tangan Sakura semakin kuat di tangannya akibat menahan sakit tidak terkira.

"Sakura, kita lakukan persalinan sekarang!"

Sakura menatap Karin. "A-apa?! Arghh ... ini belum sampai sembilan bulan. Arghh …." Ia merasakan ada yang mengalir di pahanya.

Karin melihatnya, itu air ketuban. Ya Tuhan, air ketubannya sudah pecah. Wanita berkacamata itu menarik napas berulangkali dan menghela napasnya.

"Kau mau bayi kalian dalam bahaya?! Ini bisa menyebabkan kematian, Sakura. Kau ninja medis kan, pasti tahu akibatnya kalau tidak ditangani dengan cepat," decak Karin.

"... sakit! Sakit sekali ... Sasuke- _kun_! Arrgh!"

Dengan cekatan, Karin merentangkan kedua kaki Sakura demi mempermudah bayi untuk keluar.

"Sasuke ... dimana kau?" tanya Karin gusar. Istrinya dalam bahaya dan Sasuke tidak berada di sini. Ini menakutkan!

Karin mempersiapkan handuk yang kebtulan tersimpan di lemari kecil kamar itu.

"Sakit ... sakit!" Sakura menarik sprei yang dipegangnya. Sungguh ini menyakitkan.

"Oke, sekarang tarik napasmu lalu dorong kuat-kuat. Berjuanglah, Sakura."

Hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, pria yang diharapkan datang dengan wajah kusut dan kecemasan melingkupinya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi—Sakura!" teriak Sasuke melihat kondisi istrinya tengah berbaring disana.

"Sasuke-kun! Sakit sekali! Sakit …." Sakura menahan tangisnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan mata sayu menahan tangis dan sakit yang tak terkira di perutnya itu. "Bayi kita, bayi kita Sasuke- _kun_."

"Bertahanlah, Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura—meremasnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Karin? Bukankah ini baru bulan ketujuh?!"

"Kandungannya lemah Sasuke. Kita harus melakukan persalinan malam ini juga atau bayi kalian mungkin tak terselamatkan, ini juga berbahaya untuk Sakura," jawab Karin di sela-sela persiapan persalinan dadakan itu.

"Lakukan Karin, tolong selamatkan istriku dan anakku. Aku mohon," ucap Sasuke penuh rasa khawatir.

Untuk pertama kalinya Karin melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Oh Tuhan, ia tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke apabila sesuatu hal buruk terjadi. Semoga tidak. Dia harus berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura dan bayinya walaupun persentase keselamatan mereka berdua cukup kecil.

"Sasuke, sebelumnya, tolong persiapkan hatimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk." Karin menghela napas, dia kembali berkata saat Sasuke seperti akan menyela perkataannya. "Aku bukannya menakutimu, oke? Hanya saja kau harus kuat. Untuk bayi kalian dan Sakura."

"Arrghhh! Sakit …." Sakura mengenggam tangan suaminya dengan erat. Ia berusaha mendorong agar bayinya mau keluar.

Sasuke kalut, sebenarnya ia punya firasat dan menyebabkan misi untuk hari ini tidak berjalan baik. Ini mengenai Sakura dan calon anak mereka. Dirinya merasakan ada hal buruk terjadi, maka ia kembali kemari. Dan firasatnya terbukti benar.

"Kemungkinan terburuk apa, Karin?!" Ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Karin menatap suami Sakura itu dengan gusar. "Sakura atau bayi kalian tidak terselamatkan, Sasuke! Sakura sekarang mengalami pendarahan hebat! Kau harus menguatkan hatimu dan berusaha beri motivasi Sakura. Oke!"

"Sakura, tenanglah. Aku ada disini. Coba tarik napasmu lalu dorong, Sakura." Sasuke berusaha memberikan motivasi walau hatinya sedang ketakutan saat ini.

"Aaaarghh! Sakit ... Sasuke- _kun_! Ini ... arrgh!"

Sekarang seperti menjalankan misi S bahkan lebih sulit, apalagi Karin tadi mengatakan kalau ada kemungkinan terburuk.

Iris kelamnya menatap perut istrinya dan berdoa dalam hati. 'Nak cepatlah keluar, Papa tidak mau kehilangan kalian. Papa mohon lahirlah selamat, Nak! Selamatkan Mamamu." Sasuke terus mengulang kata-kata itu dalam hati.

"Ayo terus, Sakura! Terus mengejan ... kepalanya sudah muncul! Semangat Sakura!" Karin terus memotivasi.

Keringat telah membanjiri sekujur tubuh Sakura. Ia harus kuat, demi anak mereka. Walau ia harus kehilangan nyawa, tapi ... tapi bayi mereka harus selamat.

"Aaaarggh ... hah. Hah ... arrrghh!"

"Aku disini Sakura, demi kau dan anak kita," lirih Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Aarrrrrghh!"

"Sasuke, jika disuruh memilih. Bayi kalian atau Sakura?"

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Apa-apaan itu?!

Bayi mereka telah keluar, dan Karin dengan cekatan memotong tali pusar bayi mereka. Dan Karin mengucap syukur namun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Bayi kalian perempuan. Tapi kenapa belum menangis?"

Sakura yang baru selesai dari proses persalinan tersentak kaget. "B-berikan padaku Karin!"

Lalu Karin meletakkan bayi merah itu diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Bayi mereka masih belum sempurna, Sakura langsung melakukan sesuatu dengan memberikan aliran _chakra_ —agar susunan organ tubuh anak mereka bisa sempurna.

"Sakura! Kondisimu belum membaik!" seru Karin panik.

Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan Karin, dia terus mengalirkan _chakra_ -nya kepada putrinya yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak lama—buah cintanya bersama Sasuke. Dia merasakan _chakra_ di tubuhnya semakin menipis tapi putrinya belum juga menangis—Sakura tak mau berhenti. Demi putrinya, bahkan nyawanya akan ia pertaruhkan.

"Sakura ..." Sasuke memanggilnya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk. Ada dorongan dalam hatinya untuk membuat Sakura berhenti mengalirkan _chakra_ -nya tapi putri mereka ... Sasuke tak ingin merasakan kehilangan sebuah keluarga lagi.

"Berhenti, Sakura! Biarkan aku yang memberikan _chakra_ kepadanya," ucap Karin.

Gelengan lemah Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki Karin. "Aku ibunya, Karin. Aku akan membuatnya hidup. Dia harus hidup," ucap Sakura dengan suara tersendat.

"Sakura ... biarkan Karin yang melakukannya." Sasuke berkata pelan. " _Chakra_ -mu-"

Seulas senyum tipis menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum tangisan putri mereka memecah keheningan di dalam kamar tersebut.

Seketika udara berat di dalam diri Sasuke tampak membebaskan dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum mengamati putrinya yang rambutnya diwarisi olehnya itu. Dia mengecup kepala putrinya penuh sayang lalu beralih ke Sakura yang—tidak! Sasuke tidak merasakan _chakra_ Sakura. Tidak benar kan? Istrinya tidak mungkin kan?

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan kalut. Kedua mata Sakura terpejam dan—tidak, Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkannya. "Sakura!"

Karin menduga ini terjadi, Sakura melakukan hal berbahaya. Dengan cekatan, tanpa memperdulikan kekalutan Sasuke.

"Dengar, aku akan membantu memberikan Sakura _chakra_. Denyutnya nyaris hilang." Karin dengan tangannya memberikan _chakra_ namun dibantu tangan Sasuke mengalirkan _chakra_ -nya.

"Biarlah aku yang memberikan _chakra_ -ku padanya." Mata kelamnya beralih pada Sakura belum bangun. "Kumohon Sakura. Bertahanlah demi putri kita," lirih Sasuke.

Hening lama. Karin dan Sasuke fokus mengalirkan _chakra_ mereka, peluh pun mulai mengalir di wajah kedua orang itu.

"Uhuk." Untunglah, tak lama kemudian suara terbatuk Sakura membuat seulas senyum bahagia terukir di wajah Sasuke maupun Karin.

"Syukurlah," ucap Sasuke. Dia pun tak menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura lalu mengecupi setiap bagian wajahnya—kening, kelopak matanya, hidung dan berakhir di bibir Sakura. "Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, tangannya terangkat membelai sisi wajah Sasuke. "Maaf."

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih." Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura. "Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu."

Tangisan bayi perempuan mereka membuat interaksi keduanya terhenti. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menengkurapkan bayi mereka di dada Ibunya—agar mendapatkan kehangatan dari Sakura.

Karin tersenyum lega melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua, ia pun membereskan persalinan dengan mengambil dua sentimeter tali pusar. Ini sebagai bukti kalau bayi perempuan itu adalah anak dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak sampai situ juga, Karin menjahit selangkangan Sakura pasca melahirkan.

Setelah semua beres, Karin memberikan selimut pada bayi perempuan mereka.

"Terima kasih Karin. Kalau tanpa kau, bagaimana denganku dan bayi kami?" ucap Sakura masih dengan kondisi lemah.

"Yang penting kau dan bayi kalian selamat. _Omedetou_ kau resmi menjadi Ibu sekarang," ujar Karin menitikkan air matanya. Ia bahagia. Ia bahagia melihat orang yang dulu ia cintai sekarang bahagia.

Sasuke mengusap kepala sang bayi hingga ia menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya. Hitam. Persis dengannya. Seulas senyum bahagia kentara jelas di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Karin."

Ucapan Sasuke yang singkat menambah senyum Karin. Ia turut senang Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah penderitaan yang dialaminya.

"Aku senang membantu kalian. Nah sekarang aku keluar dulu, silakan kalian nikmati momen berharga ini," ucap Karin. Dia pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu itu rapat.

Karin diam, menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Dia menarik napas panjang dan setetes air mata pun keluar dari iris _ruby_ Karin. Karin segera menyekanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku menangis?" ucapnya sebal sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menjauh dari kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Anata_ , putri kita sangat mirip sekali denganmu," ucap Sakura. Dia mengelus rambut hitam milik putrinya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Tapi bentuk matanya milikmu, Sakura. Dan dahinya juga."

"Dia mewarisi jidat lebarku, eh?" Sakura tertawa. Manik hijaunya kembali mengamati putrinya, ah dia bahagia. Rasa bahagianya bahkan tak bisa ia lukiskan. "Bagaimana dengan namanya, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sejenak Sasuke berpikir nama apa yang cocok untuk putri kesayangannya. Seulas senyum menguar di bibir Ayah muda ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Sarada?"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Nama yang indah, _Anata_." Ia pun mencium dahi putrinya. "Selamat datang Uchiha Sarada."

Diikuti dengan Sasuke, ia mengelus rambut Sakura yang lepek pasca persalinan lalu menatap mata hitam persis dengannya.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha Sarada. Putri kesayangan Papa dan Mama."

Mereka pun tersenyum hangat ketiga Sarada menatap mereka dengan mata hitam bulatnya. Mereka pun bahagia sejenak dengan kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai. Sungguh perjuangan yang berat namun mendapatkan hasil yang diluar dugaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak pergi misi, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura seraya menyusui Sarada.

Sasuke tersenyum dan menoleh pada dua cahaya kehidupannya—Sakura dan Sarada. "Untuk seminggu ini aku akan menemanimu dan Sarada."

"Kau sudah memberitahukan ini pada Naruto?

"Belum," jawab Sasuke. Dia memandangi Sakura lalu mendesah. "Sakura, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu."

"Eh apa?" Sakura menatap manik kelam Sasuke.

"Aku berpikir sudah saatnya kau kembali ke Konoha," ujar Sasuke sukses membulatkan kedua mata Sakura.

"Tidak ... apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya tak percaya. "Aku senang berada di sini. Kenapa ... kenapa aku harus kembali?"

"Dengarkan aku Sakura." Sasuke menghela napas—ia tahu ia akan mendapati penolakan seperti ini. "Di Konoha ada banyak orang yang akan melindungimu. Ada Naruto, Ino, Sai, Kakashi. Kau tidak akan kesepian, Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng, menahan tangis. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sepi tanpamu, _Anata_. Aku mohon biarkan aku tetap di sini untuk seterusnya."

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku tahu kau ingin bersamaku. Tapi sekarang aku sedang menjalani misi. Aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa padamu nanti," jelasnya.

Sontak Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau!"

 _Tuk!_

Ayah Sarada ini mengetukkan dahi Sakura dan tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja aku akan kembali satu minggu dua kali. Aku janji," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke kembali menatap Sarada yang tertidur pulas di gendongan Ibunya. "Maafkan Papa. Tetaplah sehat bersama Mamamu. Papa akan selalu kembali untuk melihat perkembanganmu, Sarada."

Sebenarnya berat bagi Sasuke meninggalkan lagi Sakura dan anak mereka—Sarada. Namun ia seorang ninja. Ia harus menjalani misi ini. Jadi, biarlah mereka berdua di Konoha. Dirinya akan kembali. Selalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah dirasa keadaan Sakura cukup baik untuk melakukan perjalanan, hari kepulangannya pun tiba. Sebelum kepulangannya, Karin menangis seraya memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kau harus ke Konoha? Ini rumahmu juga," ucap Karin.

"Aku tahu, Karin. Tapi kau tahu Sasuke, kan?" tanya Sakura. Dia menepuk punggung Karin menenangkan. "Aku akan sering memberi kabar padamu."

"Dasar Sasuke! Kau jahat sekali memisahkanku dengan Sakura." Karin melototi Sasuke yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas Sasuke. "Sakura, kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan pria-pria payah?"

"Astaga, Karin." Sakura tertawa. "Jangan bersedih. Sesekali pergilah ke Konoha. Pintu rumahku terbuka lebar untukmu."

Karin mengangguk. Dia beralih ke bayi mungil—Uchiha Sarada yang tertidur dengan nyamannya di atas kasur. "Aku pasti merindukan Sarada. Dia imut sekali."

"Tentu saja. Dia anakku," ujar Sakura.

Karin menyeka bekas air matanya. Lalu tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu Sakura."

"Hm. Aku juga."

Sakura dan Karin pun berpelukan erat. "Aku akan sering-sering ke Konoha."

"Aku akan menunggumu," sahut Sakura.

Karin memberikan kacamata berwarna merah ke telapak tangan Sakura. Sebelum wanita itu menyela, Karin buru-buru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ini hadiahku untuk Sarada."

"Terima kasih, Karin. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai Sarada sudah besar," ujar Sakura mengenggamnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bersidekap memandang kedua wanita saling memeluk itu.

"Sudah acara perpisahannya," seru Sasuke datar.

"Hei kau! Sering-seringlah kau mengunjungi Sakura dan Sarada! Walau kau sibuk dengan misimu itu," cecar Karin menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Menghela napas, Sasuke berkata, "Aku tahu." Lalu atensinya berpindah pada Sakura. "Ayo Sakura," ajaknya.

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_ ," balas Sakura. Dia memeluk Karin sekali lagi lalu menggendong Sarada yang tertidur nyenyak.

Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke, di belakangnya Karin mengantar mereka hingga pintu depan.

"Sampai jumpa, Karin," ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Hm. Hati-hati," pesan Karin.

"Tentu."

Setelah itu Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bersisian menuju desa Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada kata terucap yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Seharusnya kita memakai hewan pemanggil," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Hm ... tanganmu cuma ada satu, _Anata_." Seraya mengusap kepala Sarada dengan lembut.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Lihat Papamu, Sarada. Dia cemberut tidak bisa memanggil hewan kesayangannya," ucap Sakura pada Sarada.

Ayah muda ini hanya menghela napas pelan. "Lagipula walau tangan satu, aku bisa memuaskanmu sampai memiliki Sarada."

Rona pipi menjalari wajah Sakura. Bisa-bisanya, Sasuke bisa menggodanya dengan raut wajah datar seperti itu.

"D-dasar mesum!" Sakura menggerutu malu.

Sasuke terkekeh menyentil hidung Sakura hingga kemerahan.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sepertinya ini balasan untuk Sakura karena saat dia hamil dulu sudah mengerjai Sasuke dengan segala macam keinginannya yang aneh itu. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke marah, dia hanya ingin menggoda istrinya itu.

"Setelah misiku selesai, kita buat adik untuk Sarada," ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya yang sukses meronakan wajah Sakura.

"M-mesum!"

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi istrinya. Ah, saatnya pembalasan untuk Sakura. Saat kehamilan Sarada, istrinya berhasil mengerjai dirinya.

"Aku tidak sabar menantikan misi ini selesai, Sakura," goda Sasuke.

" _Anata_!" Sakura memekik hingga Sarada terbangun. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjapkan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

"Sarada, kau terbangun?" ucap Sasuke menyentuh pipi Sarada.

Sakura menatap anaknya terbangun. "Karena kau menggodaku, jadi dia terbangun!" cecarnya.

"Karena teriakanmu, Sakura."

"Kau yang salah. Kau mesum," ucap Sakura sebal. Lalu atensinya berpindah ke Sarada. "Sarada, kau jangan seperti Papa ya? Dia mesum," gurau Sakura.

"Aku mesum karena tubuhmu, Sakura." Sasuke tertawa melihat pelototan Sakura.

"Sarada, Sayang, jangan dengarkan ucapan Papamu ya. Jadilah seorang _kunoichi_ hebat seperti Mama, oke?"

Sasuke mendengus tapi kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. "Dia akan menjadi seorang Uchiha yang lebih kuat dari kedua orangtuanya."

Sarada menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan mata bulatnya. Lalu dia tertawa.

"Dia pasti sedang menertawaimu, _Anata_ ," ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Dia mungkin sedang berpikir kenapa rambut Mamanya warnanya aneh," balas Sasuke.

"Hei! Jangan ejek rambutku," dengus Sakura. "Ah ya, jika kita punya anak lagi aku ingin anakku mewarisi rambut dan mataku." Sakura tampak menerawang membayangkan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut merah muda dan manik hijau sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hn? Jadi kau menerima tawaranku untuk segera membuat adik untuk Sarada?"

"E-eh? Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Dasar mesum!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tertawa kecil karena tingkah laku Sakura. Sungguh karakter dinginnya berubah jika berhadapan dengan Sakura, apalagi sekarang bertambah satu anggota baru—Uchiha Sarada.

"Jangan mengelak, Sakura," ucap Sasuke seakan menyudutkan istrinya untuk berkata iya.

Sakura menyipit dan menyentil dahi suaminya. "Kena kau, _Anata_."

Ayah Sarada ini menyentuh sentilan dahinya. Baru kali ini istrinya menyentil dahi—kebiasaannya itu. Lalu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"H-hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Anata_! Ada Sarada!" usir Sakura.

"Biarlah, Sarada tahu, Sakura."

Sasuke mengecup hidung Sakura lalu beralih ke dahi Sarada. Ia menyeringai kecil, karena Sakura menutup matanya. "Hm, kau mengharapkan ciuman di bibir, Sakura?" seru Sasuke dengan nada godaan.

Sakura mendelik sebal. "Kau!"

 _Cup_

Iris _emerald_ Sakura membulat. Baru saja bibirnya dikecup Sasuke—di hadapan Sarada yang masih terbangun—Sasuke benar-benar ingin membalas dendam padanya.

Sakura mengulum bibirnya. "Dasar!" gerutu Sakura sebal. Kedua sisi wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Nah sekarang kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita," ucap Sasuke dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Kita terlambat itu kan karenamu!" Sakura menggerutu kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengacak pucuk kepala Sakura.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga tanpa terasa mencapai gerbang pintu desa Konoha. Sontak kedua penjaga desa itu terkejut ketika melihat Sakura—sedang menggendong bayi. Berarti itu anak mereka.

"Selamat datang, Sakura dan Sasuke," salam Genma pada keluarga kecil itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan lupa dengan Sarada. Dia juga perlu disapa," kekehnya.

Kedua penjaga itu melihat sekilas anak pasangan Uchiha itu—sampai suara dari Hokage Ketujuh membuat mereka memberi salam padanya hingga membungkuk.

"Selamat sore Hokage Ketujuh."

Cengiran khas dari Naruto yang tertutupi wajah dewasanya tak mampu menyebunyikan—sifat anak-anaknya dulu.

"Selamat datang ... Sasuke ... Sakura dan—"

"Uchiha Sarada." Suara tegas Sasuke menjawab perkataan Naruto yang menggantung.

"Oh Sarada?" ucap Naruto. Dia mendekat lalu tersenyum lebar kepada Sarada. "Halo Sarada- _chan_. Panggil aku Paman Naruto ya?"

"Sudah jangan dekat-dekat!" Sasuke menarik Naruto menjauh.

"Apa-apaan kau _teme_?! Aku belum puas melihat Sarada-chan," rengeknya.

Sasuke mendecih. "Aku tak mau anakku tertular kebodohanmu," sahutnya terselip nada gurauan.

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke. Aku itu Hokage, Ho-ka-ge!" ulang Naruto, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Sudah, sudah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja," lerai Sakura sembari tertawa renyah.

Sasuke mendelik sebal lalu memasang wajah serius pada Naruto. Mau tak mau Naruto mengubah sikapnya itu menjadi wibawa sang Hokage.

"Ada yang harus kulaporkan setelah ini, Naruto." Lalu iris kelamnya menggulirkan atensinya pada Sakura. "Pulanglah nanti aku menyusul."

Sakura mengangguk dan pergi menjauhi mereka berdua dengan menggendong Sarada.

Setelah mendapati Sakura hilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Iris biru langitnya mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana hasil misimu selama empat bulan ini, Sasuke?"

Menutup matanya, Sasuke menghela napas. "Kita bicarakan di kantormu saja, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekembalinya dari kantor Hokage, Sasuke segera pulang ke rumah. Dia pun memasuki rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_."

Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban, langkah kaki Sasuke pun menuju masuk ke kamarnya—dan Sakura. Di sana, ia mendapati sang istri juga putrinya tertidur pulas. Ah, pasti mereka kelelahan. Sasuke mendekati dua sosok yang teramat ia cintai itu lalu mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura. Seulas senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya.

Kepalanya mendekat lalu mengecup kepala kening Sakura, beralih ke kening Sarada.

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lirih—tak berniat membangunkan Sakura maupun Sarada.

Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berat sebernanya, namun ini demi misi cepat selesai dan berkumpul dengan kedua cahayanya. Ia harus berkorban.

Iris kelamnya digulirkan pada Sarada. "Maafkan Papa, Sarada. Nanti Papa kembali." Seraya mengelus kepala Sarada, ia berlalu dari rumah itu.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Sakura belum sepenuhnya tidur—dia mendengar perkataan suaminya. Ia rasanya ingin menangis tapi disini ada Sarada. Suaminya mempercayakan Sarada padanya selama Sasuke pergi.

"Hati-hati, _Anata._ Kami menunggumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ *****_ _ **-**_ _ **Owari-***_

 _ **A/N**_ _:_

Uhm. Hai. Di sini dengan Vylenzh. Ini pertama kalinya aku kolab—terima kasih kepada kak Wulan yang sudah mengajakku untuk kolab. Waktu diajak kolab dengan Tsurugi De Lelouch alias kak Wulan, aku pikir ngimpi. Hahaha :D beneran, kak Wulan kan udah lumayan 'senior' di FFn, beda denganku yang masih 'muda' di FFn. Sekali lagi terima kasih kak Wulan, semoga ada kesempatan lagi bisa kolab bareng yaa ^^ dan terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Terima kasih

Kali ini giliran saya, Tsurugi De Lelouch. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya saya mengajak author collab fic dengan saya. Namun, karena baru kali ini collabnya selesai dalam _oneshot_. Ini bertemakan tentang keluarga SasuSakuSara. Karena banyak _missing scene_ yang membuat saya juga Vylenzh terinspirasi membuat karya ini. Saya sebetulnya tidak mengedit banyak. Hanya menambahkan sedikit. Karena tulisan dari Vylenzh jauh lebih baik dari saya, jadi saya terima saja .

Kenapa saya mengajak Vylenzh? Karena berulangkali saya membaca setiap karya dari Vylenzh—bahasanya ringan, eyd juga bagus serta pengkarakterisasian sangat pas dengan alur cerita—apalagi dia paling banyak membuat karya CANON. Maka itu, saya kontak dia lewat media sosial— _Facebook_. Alhamduliah, direspon baik. Dia juga lebih banyak memberikan ide, saran. Saya suka sekali demi alur cerita yang kami buat dan tidak menyangka sampai 9000 kata lebih

Maaf bila ada karakter yang sedikit OOC. Karena kesulitan membuat karakter itu tetap IC. Harap maklum karena author masih butuh belajar. Saya dan Vylenzh sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca karya ini.

Tsurugi De Lelouch – Vylenzh

Word without A/N : 9k+ ^^


End file.
